tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Delkish Empire
The Delkish Empire was a vast multiethnic imperial state located in the Delklands, which was at its height made up of nine departments: Lobott, Flotch, Crahia, the Badlands, the Sarpland, Estlenn, the Far West, Ires, and Telf, as well as the colony of Delkish Henkenne, and many other lesser territories and colonies. Finded by Billow the Slave on CC: 14/02/4,740 at Parthshore as the Coldlands, it became Lobott about fifty years later, soon after the 1st Cold War, which was a revolutionary war led by Flotch against Lobott. During the Sefenlander occupation of the Delklands, Lobott maintained more autonomy than any other region under Delkish control, and armed more revolts than any other region. These conflicts were grouped under the all-encompassing term "War in Lobott." Eventually, a coup with the help of Princess Sulenn Messon against the Sefenlands succeeded, and the Delkish Empire was established. It was to be led by the Lobott, and their Sefenlander Imperial Monarchy. Things changed drastically, however, in the last century of the empire's existence. Prior to its dissolution by King Mattes Messoloriha, it only controlled Lobott (and had lost the New Coldlands during the 3rd Cold War), Crahia (including the Calm Isles), and the Badlands. It had lost the other six departments, as well as Crahia and the Badlands after 29th left the Delklands in chaos, and managed to regain Crahia, and the Badlands after the events of the Dogfight, but had not yet fully designated either as departments again. Following the Last Day of Lobtonne, chaos consumed the Delklands once more, and the bastard daughter of Duke Groll Halfsmith and Queen Settes II, Vayess Halfsmith, was crowned Empress of the New Coldlands. She accomplished this through the use of her Vayessi Horde, formerly the Grand Army of the Imperial Delkish Military, establishing a connection between the Delkish Empire and its successor state of the New Delkish Empire, which would remain the Power-that-Is of this Earth well into the time of Huron Space. Flag: Red represents the broken sphinx of the Sefenlands, while simultaneously boasting that the Delkish Empire is a continuation of the Sefenlander Empire, supplanting the sphinx with a wolf. The white represents the tundras of the Horn of Yock's Lass, as well as the Jenahia killing Makexes, and an inversion of the Sefenlander Flag. It is also a more subtle way of saying, the White-Sphinx is true once more, since many Crahishmen who participated in the Lobott Coup supported it thinking that Messink's faith in the nameless child was the height of egotism, and arrogance. The wolf represents the Lycanthrone, Billow, the Lobott people, and an inversion of the Sphinx, since its facing the other direction. Geography: The Nine Departments: See Article: Nine Departments, and Category: Nine Departments Slave's Standard.png|'Lobott'|link=Lobott Flotch Flag.png|'Flotch'|link=Flotch Crahish Colors.png|'Crahia'|link=Crahia Badlander Banner.png|'The Badlands'|link=The Badlands Sarplander Standard.png|'The Sarpland'|link=Sarpland Estlenner Banner.png|'Estlenn'|link=Estlenn Farwestern Flag.png|'The Far West'|link=The Far West Fatherkiller's Flag.png|'Ires'|link=Ires Telfish Tricolor.png|'Telf'|link=Telf The Delkish Empire was an enormous country at its territorial height, encompassing such disparate lands as the gold-rich desert shores of the Salt Sea/Lake Gehenne, the swamps of Flotch, wetlands of Quadripur, the icy glaciers beneath Mount Beles and above the Crow, the savage jungles of Henkenne, and the concrete jungles of Lobtonne, Parthshore, and Crowtonne. The country was primarily subdivided into nine administrative regions, known as the Nine Departments. They were Lobott, Flotch, Crahia, the Badlands, the Sarpland, Estlenn, the Far West, Ires, and Telf, and made up the majority of the mainland Delkish continent. Lobott: See Article: Lobott Flotch: See Article: Flotch Crahia: See Article: Crahia The Badlands: See Article: The Badlands The Sarpland: See Article: Sarpland Estlenn: See Article: Estlenn The Far West: See Article: Far West Ires: See Article: Ires Telf: See Article: Telf History: Ancient History: The Irri: War of the Four: Storm of Storms: Sefenlander Slaves: Freedmon's Revolt: Billow's Rebellion: The Coldlands: 1st Great War: 1st Cold War: Sefenlander Occupation: War in Lobott: Lobott Coup: Deylki-Sefenlander War: Establishing the Monarchy: Queen Sulenn Messoloriha: King Xermos Messoloriha: King Majkal Messoloriha: Queen Settes Messoloriha: King Xermos II Messoloriha: Everemperor - Always & Forever: King Jenes Messoloriha: 2nd Cold War: "The Grimace" Uprising: Queen Sulenn II Messoloriha: 36th: 29th: Lash Incident: Queen Sulenn III Messoloriha: King Jenes II Messoloriha: Hungry Period: Bloody 80s: 3rd Cold War: Queen Settes II Messoloriha: Sugar Wars: Queen Sulenn IV Messoloriha: War in Crahia/Duke's Rebellion: See article War in Crahia King Mattes Messoloriha: Dissolution of the Delkish Empire: Legacy: Category:Three Nations Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:The Delklands